He Needs To Save Me
by Reita'sTwin
Summary: Ruki busted a party by calling the cops, now the rest of the GazettE members hate him and other people hate him from a distance. But what was the real reason. I don't own the GazettE.Uruha/Aoi, Reita/Ruki, Kai/OC Ruki's POV
1. Chapter 1

As I look out the window at the death of the sky, the dark clouds seem like the ones hovering over my heart. I am alone but, I think about my friends and how they ignore me. I bet they are at the movies or at the mall. It probably didn't even cross their mind to ask whether I wanted to come or not.

Oh well, that okay its not like they hate me or anything… right? Its not like they don't care, they might have just assumed that all the music stuff we have to do that I might be exhausted. I start to hear the tapping of the rain on my window speeding up, pounding on the glass as if they were trying to run away from the horrors of the sky. I am crying and screaming inside, I want to tell them how I feel, the secret I have been keeping from them for years. They don't have time… for me.

When they come over my house they make a huge mess and don't clean it and I don't say anything. They are quick in judging me on what I say or do, and then I TRY to laugh with them but, it hurts.

I hate trying to be happy when I'm not and its hard to hate them when I want to love them…love Him. The phone rings breaking my attention from my thoughts and the rain. I answer it.

"Hello?" I ask hoping that it is Him.

"Hey Ruki its Reita whatcha doing?" I try to make something up.

"Uhhh, I am watching T.V." I bite my lip hoping he'd buy it.

"Oh, well we're just going to Shinjuku Mall !" He sounds excited I want to come now since he is going to be there, but I don't want to ruin his fun.

"Okay have fun, I guess." I just want to hang up right now I can't stand hanging on the phone with him in silence.

"Doushita no nani ka armashita ka? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I hung up. I don't want to tell him the real reason, what happened to me and why I am like this now. I start to crying, the tears streamed down stinging my lips. I liked it. It made me feel calm. I wait for the phone to ring but, it doesn't. It never does, I grab my blanket and wrap myself up in it and lie down on the floor. I don't feel like going to the couch. I close my eyes and listen to rain on the roof I let sleep take over me. I hope to see Him in my dreams. I wake up realizing I have been asleep for 4 hours straight I look at my answering machine, the light is blinking. That has never happened. I push the button to hear the messages.

"You have 3 new messages." _*Beep* "Hey Ruki why'd you hang up on me? Call me back. *Beep* " Ruki, your really scaring me, please call back." *Beep* "Hey, its Uruha we were wondering if we could come to see if you are okay and of you want to talk. *Beep* To repeat these mess-_ Enough of that I don't them to come over I don't want Him to come and see me like this. I got up and went in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I am disgusting and tainted; I don't like looking at myself, to be reminded of that night.

_4 Months Ago_

_"That was our best live ever, 253,719 people!" Uruha screams backstage. As we walk back to our van, I start to feel weird like I shouldn't go with them. I should just go home. But I stayed._

"_Hey guys, I heard there is this awesome party going on and Sakamoto's place we should go!" _

_Aoi is such a party freak but, how bad can a simple party be. As we drove up there were a lot of people, I tried not to think I got out and followed behind Reita. The music was loud and it gave me a headache, which is saying something because I'm doing lives all the time. _

_"Ru, just relax you'll be fine." Kai was right I will be okay I'll just sit down. Sakamoto has a huge house, he comes up to me and asks me do I want a beer, I take one 1...2...3...4. There was stuff going on outside so I walked out people were dancing. I just stood under a tree away from everyone. Some dude walked up to me. _

_"Hey why is someone as beautiful as you hiding in the shadows, come dance with me."_

_Back to reality_

The doorbell rang taking me away from THAT. I opened the door, "Moshi moshi, Ruki!" Kai loud voice kinda woke me up. I saw Reita, the God of _HOTNESS_, I just wanted Him to come in but, of course they all have to come in, right?

"Hi" I let them in and they take off their shoes. "

Ruki why haven't you been calling us or wanting to come out with us or ANYTHING? Have you been getting any of our messages?"

"Uhh yes, I think- I mean yeah I have and I just don't want to go out I get tired easily." Aoi looked at me as if I was retarded.

"Really Ruki your on stage practically everyday you are never tired afterwards, do you think we are that stupid?" How would he know how I feel after our lives, he doesn't know anything. Reita looks at me, and I look at him, I can't take my eyes off of him.

"Ruki are you sure your okay, we're really worried about you." Oh god Reita I wish I could tell only YOU, but I'm afraid to.

"Yeah I'm good, so what do you guys want to do? We could have pizza and watch a movie or something?" Uruha ruined it.

"OR we could go to this awesome club, which would be really fun! Its in Tokyo and I heard they really cool Rock!" Parties and clubs, I don't do those I have to figure a way out of this.

"Umm, I really don't want to go anywhere like that, I'll just stay here."

"WHY? What's wrong?" My heart started to throb really hard as if it was going burst out of my chest.

"I just don't feel like it I want to stay home." Uruha was angry now, its not that hard to get him angry.

"YOU ALWAYS WANT TO STAY HOME, y'know what I DON"T CARE! STAY HOME" He left out the door, and opened it, "Uhhh! COME ON GUYS HE DOESN"T WANT TO COME!" But I wanted Reita to stay.

Bye Ruki, are you sure?"

"yeah." The rest of them left. Now I was again alone, sad and torn inside. I sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. I laid down sad. Tears began to form in my eyes.

_4 Months Ago_

_"Umm, maybe but I really to." _

_"Aww, come on don't make me beg." I think about it and I was stupid enough to say yes. _

_"Uhh yeah, okay." He held me close but, I thought the music was too fast to dance slowly. _

_"Uhh, maybe we shouldn't dance like this, everyone is dancing kinda fast." He laughed. _

_"Ok." So we started to dance a little faster, then I started to get dizzy but, I still tried to dance. Then the worst happened, he lifted me and kissed me on the lips. It was strong and…wet but, for some reason I liked it, it made me feel happy._

Back to reality- Next day

I have to go to an interview, I hate them. The interviewers always ask you the same questions, its annoying. I hope Kai does all the talking, he's good at that. I have no idea what I am going to wear I over slept so I NEED to find something quick. I just threw on some jeans and my Black Moral shirt and shot out the door. I'll skip breakfast it won't kill me, right. I saw Reita, I felt a little better.

"Hi Ruki, did you sleep okay? You look tired."

"I just couldn't really sleep last night. How was the party or whatever?" I hope he liked it; I want him to have fun.

"Eh, it wasn't that great I should have stayed with you or at home, especially after what Uruha did. Are you okay?" I still felt hurt at what Uruha said, only if he knew why I didn't like parties anymore, he doesn't understand.

"Yeah, is he still mad at me?"

"Not really, he just wanted all of us to do something." I understand that but, did he have to yell at me, and in front of Reita.

"Why didn't you want to come anyway, you used to love parties."

"Hey is Kai ready to go because I don't want to be at that interview forever." I walk away quickly trying to avoid the question. I hope he doesn't hate me for that; I just don't want to tell him. I don't anyone to know.

"Hi, Ruki are you ready to go?" No I'm not.

"Yeah, I'm ready." We drove over there which felt like forever. I hate driving for long periods of time. We went inside the studio and… it was a girl? A girl is interviewing us; this is going to be horrible. "Moshi moshi, how are you guys, I am excited to be interviewing you guys; I think this is going to be a show!" Oh my god! She talks too much. I am not going to have a good time. And now here we go.

"Konnichiwa, oken gi desu ka and welcome to Beat Shuffle! I'm Hitomi Muramoto, and my guests here are Ruki and Kai from the GazettE! Why don't you guys introduce yourselves." I'd rather eat my own vomit.

"I'm vocalist of the GazettE, Ruki."

"I'm the drummer and band leader of the GazettE, Kai." How come we had to introduce ourselves after she just did, I think she's stupid.

"Now, everyone is excited about your new tour coming up soon, would you like to tell us what it is called?" Alright Kai your up I'm not doing anything.

"Its called The End of Stillness, and its taking place in Yokohama." Good job Kai just keep talking and I'll just sit here, and not try too hard to get lost in my thoughts.

"That's pretty cool, and what goal do you guys want to accomplish during or after this tour?" it's the same question over and over again, what are we going to do afterwards, blah blah blah!

"Well, we want to be able to bring other type of music into people lives who don't know the GazettE."

This interview, that was only a hour felt like 10,000 years. I wanted to go home and hide under my blanket. I wanted Him, I Him to hold me and love me. I know that will never happen, he'll never love like I love Him. I hope she doesn't ask me anything, I wont have an answer.

"So, Ruki?" Just my luck, I have to look at her now.

"We haven't heard you talk, Do you think you'll start and another band if this one is done?" I don't answer, I don't want to. Why should I, I have a right to whether I want to talk or not.

"Ruki?" I get up and leave, I don't want to be bothered by anyone so I dash, and end up in a storage closet.

_4 Months Ago_

_I can't believe he kissed me, and right there I thought I had a boyfriend. I was saved, and I don't have to worry about anything… right? We went back inside and started to talk and then he said, "Let's go for a drive." I looked at him, I just got to know you and you want me to go somewhere with you, but I guess it can't be that bad. We went out to his truck I thought it was weird that he parked in the woods. I got in and he got on the same side and he was on top of me kissing me. _

_"Do you want to?" What did he say, I was too drunk to make out what he was saying. _

_"__No." I just said "no" because I didn't know what to say. He started to kiss me on the neck and on the lips I tried to push him off, but he was too heavy. _

_"No, stop I have to go." _

_"Shh, its ok." I knew what he was doing now because all of a sudden, my was shirt up, and my pants were down. He smelled like beer. _

_"No! please STOP!" I tried to scream but, he put his hand over my mouth. I kept hitting him, but my punches were nothing to him. _

_"Shh, its ok, you wanted this to happen to you anyway." I screamed under his hand, my tears streamed down. I tried to bang on the window but of course no one could here me. I kept screaming hoping someone would here me, it felt like my insides were on fire. _

_"It's okay, I know you like it." I was able to scream out. _

_"No, please!" His hand covered my mouth again. He started cursing that I was too tight. I started cry, I tried to hit him as hard as I could with all the force I had but it__ wasn't enough. He started thrust in me harder and I started to scream louder hitting with all the power I had, trying to kick the dash board hitting to windows making my hand red. I put all my force in pushing him off. I felt him come inside of me and I gasped louder than ever. He laid on top of me, breathing hard. I couldn't believe what just happened to me. He got off and sat on the drivers' side. I was breathing hard as well tears streaming down my eyes. I looked up and just screamed putting my hands on my head nearly pulling out every strain of hair from my head. I felt like I was hyperventilating, I kept screaming I started to hear him laugh. I cried hard. _

_"Now, get the fuck out of my car." He opened the car door and pushed me out, and threw my pants at me and he drove off. I could fell blood trickle down my thigh, I got up and put my pants on and went back to the house. I was in pain as I walked though the party. I tried to find the phone, then I found it. I did the most horrible thing I could do to my best friend. I called the police. _

_"This is 911 Emergency Service, please state your emergency." I didn't say any thing I didn't know what to say. _

_"Don't worry we've found your location." A second later someone grabbed the phone and yelled. _

_"POLICE, This idiot called the POLICE!" I saw red and blue lights outside and then Reita grabbed me and we went though the backyard. Uruha and Aoi looked pissed. _

_"Why did you call the police? Ruki why did you call the police!" I didn't want to say anything I was scared and hurt. _

_"We should have left him." I can't believe Kai said that, I looked at Reita. He looked angry too. _

Back to reality- In the Storage room

I opened my eyes and I saw Him, I was happy.

"Ruki what happened, are you okay?" He helped me up from the floor. I nodded, I wanted Him to hug me.

"Reita you found him. Ruki what's wrong with you?" I looked down at my feet and at the tile floor. The pattern was weird and it didn't match anything.

"RUKI!" Uh, oh I know Uruha's voice anywhere and the tone was very familiar to me.

"You just split in the middle of a live interview, what is your problem!" I don't like looking at Uruha when he's mad, I kinda get scared.

"I don't know." I mumbled so low he got even angrier.

"Why are you mumbling?" I am going to shut Uruha up for good.

"Your not mom, you can't tell me what to do. I can take care of myself, and decide whether I want to do a stupid interview or not!" He was speechless, thank god. Now all I have to do is get out of here. I ran out the door, I went to my car but I heard Him call out for me.

"Ruki, wait!" I stopped and turned around. "Reita, what are you doing don't you have to do a photo shoot?"

"Nah, forget about it, I don't care. You were really cool for standing up to Uruha like that; someone needed to shut him up." I blushed, he noticed what I did, and that's a head start.

"So, um where you going?" I thought about that.

"I was just going home, but you and I could do something. We could see a movie that came out; or maybe we-." He put his hand on my mouth.

"You need to slow down, or you'll hurt yourself." I blushed even more.

"So, a movie, what did you have in mind?"


	2. Chapter 2

I have a few things that I hate:

1. Uruha

2. Waking up in morning

3. Writing songs

4. Kai's dimples

5. My dog

6. When people talk out loud on the phone

7. Practicing my guitar

I say these things because in magazines, interviewers say that I'm a nice and kind person; that I love the world. THEY ARE WRONG! I hate a lot of things, including the world. I hate Uruha, I hate my dog, and I hate…IT. IT hurt me, IT ra-. The doorbell? Who's that? I get up and go to the door and answer it. "Hello? Reita!" "Hey Ruki, what's going on?" I start to blush , I can feel my face getting really hot. "Nothing really, just uh watching T.V." Well I was wondering if I could stay and talk for a little bit, I wanted to ask you something." I looked at him worried. "Ok, uh sure." I let him in, and I take his coat for him and put it up in the closet. We go in the living room, I offer him something to eat or drink but, he says no. "So, what did you want to ask?" He sighed. "Well, umm why did you call the police at Sakamoto's party, you really ruined a lot and now we're taking the heat for it." I felt stiff and cold, I tried to figure a way out. "I mean if you didn't like it, why didn't you just leave instead?" "Reita, I called them because I thought it was getting too crazy, y'know." He looked at me as if he knew I was lying. "Well you didn't have to call them you got a lot of people in jail because of it even Sakamoto, don't you care about that?" "YES! I do, I just thought we needed to calm down and nobody was so I called them!" I felt tears forming but, didn't let them fall.

"Okay, I'm sorry for questioning you, like this. I'll just go, sorry." He got up and was walking towards the door. "Reita! I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell and I didn't mean to send all those people to jail. The party was too crazy." He smiled, and put his hand on my shoulder. "I understand, its okay and I won't talk about it anymore. I was just curious, bye." I opened the door for him and he walked out waving goodbye. I closed the door and started to cry. I asked myself why didn't I tell him, I had the chance. I went to my room and in the bed, under the blanket. I closed my eyes tightly and tried to fall asleep.

_4 Months Ago_

_I hoped Reita wasn't mad at me. I wanted to leave go the other way. I couldn't believe what I just did, what just happened to me. I was so stupid, I needed to tell someone. But who? We went in our tour bus and went to a hotel. I convinced them into letting me stay by myself but, that wasn't a problem because no one was going to share a room with me anyway. I took my stuff and went to my room. The first thing I did was take a shower, until the hot water was gone. I figured the hotel will pay for it. I tried to wash off all the remains that IT left._

_After I took a shower, someone knocked on my door. I got up to see who it was and I answered it. "Hi" It was Kai, I hope he wasn't still too mad at me. "Hey, what were you thinking calling the police; it was stupid. I never thought you would do something like that to your own friends and now! Shou's in jail and Miyavi, Saga, Nao, Izumi, Keyato, and practically everyone that was at the party!" "I'm so-." "NO, your not. GOD Ruki you are so stupid and… I hate you, I. Hate. You." He walked off angry, leaving me with tears falling to the ground. All those I put in jail, just because someone raped me; I wish I could tell them now I really want to, but the other thing IT said to was, "If you tell anyone no one will believe you, besides even if they do your honor is already destroyed, you've tainted before marriage; no one will love you." I'll live with my pain, I don't want to tell anyone._

Back to reality- 8:00p.m.

Thunder woke me up jolt. I shot right see light and hearing the rain crash onto my window I looked at the clock. It was12:00 an it was blinking, I guess the lights went out. I checked my cell phone it said 8:03. "I slept for 5 hours!" I couldn't believe it I missed band practice, I had 8 missed calls, and I left the stove on and everything! I went down stairs to turn the stove off and turned on the T.V. Turned to channel 3 and on the upper right hand corner it said Severe Thunderstorm Warning. I called Kai, to apologize for missing band practice. "Moshi Moshi!" "Hey, Kai its me Ruki I'm sorr-." "Shut up I don't want to hear I your excuses, you so irresponsible." "I over slept I'm sorry." I started to cry. "OH, stop crying like a baby, don't call ever again unless it has something to do with the band and music!" He hung up, I cried. Hard. I threw the phone at the wall.

I can't stand hiding like this and everyone hating me. I have to tell. NO! Ruki don't tell, you can't they'll hate me even more. I have to do something.

Next Day

Oh, I couldn't sleep very well last night, I'm so tired and I promised Kai that I would help PS Company move some things. I really need to get some sleep. "Hey, Ruki you don't look so good, are you okay?" What do you think Aoi. "Yes, I'm fine I guess." A couple hours later we were taking a break and I saw something that made me want to scream but, I didn't. IT was here, I thought I could avoid IT. Kai was knew him? What was going on? "Hey Masuyo Ohayashi, what you been up to?" "Nothing much just hanging around, what happened to Sakamoto; I heard someone called the police." He winked at me, I felt like I was going to throw up. I got and left. "Well Ruki was the one to call them, he was just being stupid." I was shaking, I hoped he would just leave I only got through 4 months without seeing him, I can't take it anymore.

I got and was going to tell Kai what really happened but, then IT was there, Masuyo Beast. "Hey, remember me? You still so beautiful." He touched my face, and tried to kiss me. I'm not going to get raped again. I pushed him off and ran not looking back. I ran all the way to… Aoi's place hoping he would let me take a quick shower. "Why did you run all the way here instead of taking the train; I understand Kai is not far from here but, geez Ruki c'mon." "I'm sorry Aoi." "Its okay." I thought about what I wanted to ask him and decided to ask. "Aoi, do you still hate me, y'know because I called the police?" "No, not really." "Oh, good." "But was pretty dumb of you to call them." I didn't say anything after that. "Well, I should go thank you for letting me take a shower." "Do you want me to drop you off?" "No, that's ok. Bye" I left happy that he didn't hate me and Kai was getting there. The hard person to do is Uruha and all the people I got into trouble.

Later that day

I'm tired of everyone being so nice Masuyo Beast, I hate him; and he has to tag along with the rest of the band! I want Reita, I need to tell him. As I lie down on my bed, and look at the poster of my favorite band "Good Charlotte" as I look at Joel Madden, his eyes say I should tell. I get up and go to the bathroom. I look at myself and I look so tired. I see knife on the floor. How did that get here? I picked it up and rolled up my sleeve. If a suicide attempt is cry for help, then what is this? I start to run the blade over my skin but, staying away from any veins. I look at the slender red marks on both my arms. I'm satisfied with them. I look at the clock. Crap! I'm going to be late for practice. I rush out and the and make it in time.

I see Reita and everyone else setting up. I also see Masuyo Beast. I think he's hitting on Kai because he keeps messing with him. I feel like I'm about to gag. "Oh, look who arrived on time." Oh, I wish you would just shut up Uruha. "Well that's good right we can get something done now." I look at Reita, I want to tell him; he seems concerned nut how will I do that. It's going to be very hard to explain and what if Masuyo Beast is right; what if no one believes me he's so nice to everyone. People will think that I'm jealous or something. "Well what song should we start with?" I think we should Cassis something soft and delicate. But I guess Uruha doesn't. "We should do Before I Decay!" And of course they agree. "I really don't think I'm up for that song, my throat kinda hurts." "I really don't care, that's your fault you haven't been showing up for practice." "Y'know what Uruha I have had it up to here with your attitude towards me!" I walk up to him. "If you hate me so much why don't you just say it, I'm sorry I got your sister in jail but; that doesn't mean you have to take it out on me!" He started to have tears stream down his face. "I SHOULD TAKE IT OUT ON YOU,YOU'RE THE ONE WHO CALLED THE POLICE AND FOR WHST REASON!" I didn't know what to say, he was right I shouldn't called the police I got everyone in trouble. "So, do you want me to say it, I hate you." I felt hurt but, I also felt sorry for him. "I'm sorry, Uruha." He rolled his eyes walked away, and went out of the room. I looked around and walked out as well. I saw Uruha by his car smoking a cigarette. I felt sad that the court won't let his sister out for 8 months but, let everyone out now. I f he's mad at me for that I have to tell him the reason why I called the Cops in the first place. I went up to him. "Uruha, I have to tell you something; it concerns your sister." "I don't want to hear it, especially from you!" I wanted to walk away but, I had to tell him. "You see the reason why I called the police was because-." Interrupted by Masuyo Beast of course, he probably heard. "Hey you guys gotta go back because Kai just knocked out Aoi with a chair." "Ugh, Okay fine." Uruha walked away back inside, but as I started to walk; IT grabbed me and covered my mouth. Am I going to get raped again, I tried to fight him off. He whispered in my ear, "If you tell anyone what I did to you I Will Kill You, and I mean it." He pushed me forward and I ran towards the door, crying and scared.

I went back inside the building breathing hard and trembling. I thought I was going to pass out. Reita noticed something was wrong and came up to me. "Hey, Ruki what's wrong; what happened?" I didn't answer I was still trying to get myself to breathe correctly. "Ma- s- uyo- he-." I couldn't even talk. "Masuyo? What did he do? What happened?" Uruha just had to interrupt. "Ruki, that's what you get for running c'mon we have to practice." He walked away pulling Reita, what God gave him the right to control people like that; he's a jerk. "Ruki are you okay?" "Yeah, I guess." I saw Masuyo Beast come in and act like he didn't do anything, he is so slick' thinks he can control people too. I saw the way Reita looked at Masuyo; I hope he can see how much he's a freak. Even though I never told him…yet. I need to tell someone.


	3. Chapter 3

I bite my lip through. It needs stitches. I look out the window, we're in our tour bus, its huge. I feel horrible, I shouldn't have called the police, I could've lived with this pain. I mean, nothing ever came out of calling the Cops. Masuyo Beast didn't get arrested.

I didn't think this would happen, Reita pulled me though the backyard; and I should've stayed just like Kai said. I could've confronted the police and told them that I was sexual assaulted. By Masuyo Ohayashi. He killed me inside. Tainted me and hurt me. He took everything away from me. My life, my friends, my family, and my virginity. I hate him. I want to kill him. But still that's not going to solve anything, if he's in jail I'm okay with that.

But that's on me, whether I'm going to tell or not and I should, it's my choice. I didn't want to get raped, and if he wanted it so bad he should've did it to Uruha; he's always sleeping around. But, Kai's going out with him now, I hope he doesn't get… y'know but knowing him he'd probably offer it to Masuyo Beast.

I'd like to keep my virginity to the one I love and I certainly didn't love him! He's riding with us through our whole tour, I hope it doesn't pull me out of focus. We stop at a restaurant. I'm not hungry, or is it just that I'm looking at Masuyo that makes me sick to my stomach. "We shouldn't eat here." I suggested, I hope they'd change their mind.

"Oh, here he goes again, okay listen Ruki we really don't want to hear you talk any more it really is getting annoying!"

"SHUT UP Uruha I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Kai." "Well, why don't you want to eat here Ruki?"

Kai was nice at least and Aoi hasn't said a word to me at all really. "Well, actually I'm not hungry so you guys can go instead I'll just wait here." "No, we want you to come." "Not really." Uruha says to himself, he's mean; I said sorry I don't know why that's not good enough. Reita bumps in. "Shut up Uru, okay Ruki's been through enough with you."

Thank You Reita, Thank You. "Ruki we can wait until your hungry." Aoi finally speaks. "NO! I'm hungry and I'm not waiting for this "snitch" to get hungry!" He walked towards to restaurant, I thought he wasn't mad at me. He's fake I can't believe he called me a snitch. "Oi! Aoi come back!" I started to walk back to our tour bus and sat down on the couch.

I started to cry, Reita came in and I quickly wiped my tears. He sat next to me and rubbed my back. "Hey, its okay you're going to be okay. Do you want to talk?" I nodded. "Well-A-oi said that he-he wasn't mad at me, and no-w- he called me a snitch." I continued to cry very hard. "When did he say that?" "A couple days ago." I wiped my tears and tried to breath in and out. "I need to tell you something, I didn't call the police because the party was going crazy, I called them because-." "Hey, Reita do you want to eat or no?"

Oh My God, I was so close I have to tell him now. "Reita wait I have to tell you something." "How about telling me when we're really alone, okay." "But-but this is- I have to tell you now." "No, you don't c'mon Reita." Uruha, just took him, I'm going crazy I have to tell someone. I get out of the bus. "REITA! Please I have to tell you something!" But he was already gone. I decided to go in too. "OH, look who changed their mind." Uruha is a BAKA. "Oh, well that's good I put you down just in case you decided to come in and eat." "Thank you, Kai." I sat down next to Reita, I felt better sitting next to him. I felt like my head was spinning around in circles.

I looked at Masuyo Beast trying to kiss on Kai. It was disgusting, they were disgusting. I felt like I was going to throw up. "Reita, can we talk somewhere please?" "Why? Is it important now?" "Y-es." "Um, okay I'm sorry c'mon." I grabbed his hand holding it tightly, I remembered what Masuyo said. _"If you tell anyone I Will Kill You!" _I stopped.

"Never mind, lets just go back to our table." "What? Why? Its really important right, just tell me." "No, I can't lets just go." I took his hand and we went back to the table and a waitress came by to take our orders. I just ordered some Shoyu Ramen and Asagohan. Wasn't really hungry at the time. I ate little bit because

I didn't want to have a long pause in between eating and have everyone ask, why aren't you eating, or as Uruha would put it. You better eat that or I'll shove every last bit down your throat. He's crazy like that. One time he asked if he could stay over at my house one night, and he never showed up! Next day, he said he was sleeping with these two guys, and he couldn't come over…he didn't have the time.

Why the heck did he have me clean up my house, cook dinner, and wait until 12:00 midnight; for him to come to my house, he could've just called and said the he wasn't going to make it. He's so stupid and he's a bad liar! Another time he seduced Aoi in MY kitchen and they actually did IT, IN MY KITCHEN! You don't see me doing that in his kitchen.

"Hey RUKI! YOU NEED TO EAT, OR I'LL SHOVE EVERY LAST BIT DOWN YOUR THROAT!" I jumped a little as he yelled at me, taking me away from my own thoughts.

I started to eat. I pushed around my food too, I really wasn't hungry. I wish I could just tell Reita, instead of him worrying about me. He looked at me, and then looked back down at his food. I felt butterflies in my stomach, I was going crazy. "So, what hotel are we going to now?"

I asked, just to start a conversation. "Well. I don't know yet maybe we'll see one when we get back on the road." I'm glad Kai stopped being mean to me for a change. I guess Aoi is still really mad at me. I roll my sleeves up but look at the cuts I made and quickly roll them back down. Unfortunately, Kai saw them. "Ruki, what happened to your arms?"

I try to ignore him but I knew there was no way out of this at all. "Uh, I don't really remember, I think I was drunk when this happened." He looked at me, and then the others did too. Reita asked, the question I wished he didn't ask. "Was that what you wanted to talk about? When you pulled me away?" "No I mean yes, it was but I couldn't tell you because I thought you would start to think that I was a freak and you'd start to hate me." "We wouldn't hate you, and we certainly wouldn't think of you as a freak." I hoped everyone felt like that. Of course Uruha didn't.

"Well what made you start doing that to yourself? I mean from my view you are a freak for hurting yourself!" "Uruha! Shut up, okay Ruki does not need this right now, especially from you!"

"Hey, Reita why are you always defending him, huh? He obviously needs some help!" "Please, don't send me to some 'nut case', I'll stop I promise.

" Dear God, please don't let them get any ideas of that. "Or take you to see a Psychiatrist?" "Uruha come on he doesn't need to see one, he just needs someone to talk to." I'm glad Reita is on my side at least. "Listen, uh guys can we just stop talking about it, please." Everyone nodded thank god, I hope it doesn't get brought up again. So we ate our food and headed to our tour bus.

Everyone pretty much fell asleep one the way to another hotel. But I stayed awake, I kept think about what _He_ did to me and how horrible it was. He kept touching;

I mean once he started kissing me I knew I should've just left, but I was too drunk to know what I was even doing. I felt his hand under my shirt and I tried to push it back down. I kept telling him "no, I don't want to this" but he didn't listen. I finally realized at the last minute he already had my pants down to my ankles. I could feel his cold hands on my thighs.

I started to fight but he kept going. I suddenly heard the unzipping noise of his pants and started to scream. I screamed as loud as I could but then covered my mouth. Putting himself deep inside me. His thrusts were hard and painful I could taste my own blood in my mouth. He whispered to me saying that he was glad I was virgin and that he got the first taste of me.

I had a mixture of feelings when he said that. Hatred. Anger. Hurt. Sadness. I wanted him to stop; he kept going. I could feel the blood pour out and the my body was shaking. I tried not to think about it too much it just gets more painful. I look out the window of our tour bus and I see rain starting and lighting flashing. I like it when it storms it calms me in some ways.

I felt a warm hand on back and turned around. It was Kai.

"Hey, Kai you woke up." He giggled. "You're still awake, what's on your mind?" "Huh? Oh! Nothing really, I just um… do you love Masuyo?"

"Love? Ha! No I don't I barely know him he just flirts with me that's all." "Wait! What? I thought you two were like, y'know going out together." He laughed, I was just relived that he wasn't going out with that creep. "Who told you that was it Uruha? Because Reita asked me the same question and told me Uruha told him." Uh? No, no I just assumed." Ah, you just assumed."

He grabbed my arm and rolled up my sleeve. "Hey! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" "SHHH! Ruki wake up everyone why don't ya." He looked down at the cuts I made. "Ruki, what are am I going to do with you?" He sighed, I felt a very uncomfortable mood approaching. "Why would you do this to yourself?" I couldn't, I really didn't know what to say. "Kai…I have to tell you something."

"Hmm, what is it?" I took a deep breathe trying to figure out what words to say first. "Remember.. The uh party we went a couple months, and I called the cops."

"Yeah, how can I forget that." Ouch! That kinda hurt. "Well, the reason why I called the police was because-." I started to shake, I probably would regret the words that would come out of my mouth. "Because, I-I hate parties and I was angry so I just stopped it." "Well you- Wait! Ruki when did you every hate parties and at first you told me that you thought the party was getting too crazy!"

"Well, I still thought it going crazy but at the same time I didn't like it." He looked straight through my lie. "No, no I know you Ruki and that's not it your lying again, tell me what really happened." "That is the truth! I don't-."

"NO! Ruki I've known you like forever and you've always liked parties and the party wasn't even that crazy! Something happened that night that you don't want to tell me or anyone; what happened?"

"Nothing happened and that is the truth okay! I shouldn't have even tried to talk to you, your no help." I did regret the words I just said. "Ruki if you'd just let me in I could help you, we all could! Can you just tell me what happened, please?" Now what do I do? I have to tell him now.

"Some guy uh… he kissed me and I didn't even now and I was really angry about and took it out on the whole party; and called the police." Well that was half of the truth I didn't really know Masuyo at all. "Hm, Really? Cause I didn't see you with any guy I fact through half of the party you gone."

"NO MORE QUESTIONS ALRIGHT! I just told you the truth!" Reita comes in looking as tired as ever. "Why are you guys so loud its 3 a.m. in the morning, what's going on?"

"Nothing! Kai and I we were, uh… just talking and I guess I got a little loud." "You guess? You were really loud I had to come in here to tell you to quiet because Uruha wanted to kill you if you didn't shut up." "Oh… sorry." Well, I don't want to get everybody mad at me even more so I'll just be quiet. I want to tell Kai or Reita but I'm just too scared.

"Hey, guys look there's a hotel up ahead! Maybe we can stay there." Finally I'm tired and I really don't want to sleep in here or… continue the conversation. "Ruki, I think we need to talk a little later." "Uh, okay… I mean there is nothing to talk about I just told you everything." We decided to check into a hotel, I was hoping that I could stay by myself but Kai said we should share rooms just to save more money I don't blame him. So I have to share one with Reita. Thank God it's someone I can a least talk to.

We walked into our room I could here the air conditioner it was loud; and the room was really cold. I turned on the light the room was VERY nice I liked it.

"Oh, wow! Do you like it Ruki?" "Uh, yeah I do." There were two beds both king and the view from the window was very pretty. I put my stuff down on my side and sit down on the bed and start to think. "Hey, Ruki are you okay you should probably get some sleep; its 4:30 a.m. and we have a lot to do the next day." "Uh, yeah okay."

I take my shoes off and just unfold the blankets and get under them. Reita soon after turns the light out and he goes and lies down in his bed. I turn over to the window and close my eyes trying to sleep.

"_Shh! It's okay."_

"_No, please."_

"_It's okay Ruki, we're trying to help you."_

"_No! Leave me alone!"_

"_Why won't you let us help you?"_

"_Stop, leave me alone! I hate you!"_

_I'm cold, why am I so cold. Please let this be a dream. I can feel him in me; he won't stop, the blood is thick and I can taste it. I'm still cold._

"_Ruki!"_

_I try to hit him but I can't see him._

"_Takanori, wake up!" _

I wake up scared thinking Reita is Masuyo and start hitting but, he grabs my arms. "Ruki! It's me, it's all right you're okay.

All I want to do is hug him but, I'm still too freaked out. "It's time to get up, I've been trying to wake you for eight minutes now. Come on we are already late as it is." I look around and remember that we checked into this hotel last night. I cross my arms tightly and shiver, quickly pulling the blanket over me. "Hey, Reita aren't you cold… at all?"

"No, not really; come on Ruki get dressed we gotta go." I get up going to the bathroom. I stare at myself in the mirror which seems like an eternity. I want to take a shower but, like Reita said we're already late. I brush my teeth and put on the clothes I decide to wear. 'Hey, are you ready yet?" "Uh, yeah I am, hold on."

I open the door and look at him then look down at my feet and try to remember my dream from last night. "Hey, Takanori focus we got to go." As we head out the door we run into Uruha and Aoi. "Hey, what took you so long?"

"I had to wake up Ruki, it me at least eight minutes." This embarrassing, we're late because of me. "Sorry, guys I didn't we were late because I couldn't wake up."

A voice from down the hall was familiar and frightening. "There's no use in arguing." I saw Him Masuyo, with Kai they weren't holding hands or anything but, Masuyo looked like he was trying to mess with him.

"Ruki, just woke up late; that's all." He put his arm around me, acting like nothing happened that night, acting like I'm his 'friend.' I hate him, I want to kill him. I move his arm away from me, and walked towards the elevator pushing the down button. "So, what are we going to eat?"

"Is that all you think about Uruha, food and … sex." "Oh, shut up Reita!" The door opened and I quickly walked in the others followed in with my, and I pushed the button that transported us to the lobby.

Elevators made me feel really sick, especially when my stomach makes me feel nervous and closing my eyes doesn't help either.

We got down to the lobby and I stopped having everyone else go ahead of me. "Ruki, come back to Earth!" I look up and see Uruha towering over me, he grabs my arm and pulls me over to the front door so we can leave for the day. As we get in our bus I sit on the couch trying to stay out of everyone's way. "Well, since we have a day off maybe we should just go around the city and check things out!" I suggested, I mean we all could hang out. "Why would we do that? You don't want to go anywhere, anyway. So it really doesn't matter now does it?"

"Uruha, could you at least be a little bit nicer to me please." "WHY! Why, should I give me a reason!" "Oh, come on guys stop fighting." "Because, Uruha I'm your friend." "Ha! Was my friend." "So, so you don't like me now every since- ever since." "Yeah, Ruki ever since you called the police like a dumb ass!" "I didn't know they were going to arrest almost everyone, I'm sorry!" I stared out the window instead of looking at everybody else.

_**I'm sorry Uruha, we used to be such good friends and know you can't stand the sight of me. I wish I could just made this all go away. Aoi, I know you're mad at me but I don't know how I hurt your feelings; maybe your just trying to be like everybody else. Kai, I'm glad you listened to what I had to say but, I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth. Reita… you need you save me, but I know you hate me too. I wish I could say this to all of you but, I can't I'll just have to keep my mouth shut until I can forget about it. Hope that I can forget about it. **_


	4. Chapter 4

Life has its complications, and has it's ups and downs. So, many things that can't be fixed. Like what's going on with me, I really can't handle this on my own and I pray everyday that these type of things would go by but… they don't. We're done with our tour and it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Because I kept my mouth shut.

I must tell someone, I have to tell Reita and get this out of my head, to ease my pain. I pick up my phone and dial his number. Listening to the dial tone made me feel sick. "Hey, Ruki! What's up?" I have to tell him in person. "Do you think you can come to my place? I have to tell you something." I

waited for his answer which seemed like forever, but soon after I got it. "Yeah, sure I'll be there in a bit, Bye." "Bye." I hung up scared to death hoping that I would be able to tell him the truth. I cleaned up the apartment to make him feel comfortable and to pass the time a little bit.

I heard a knock at my door a few minutes later. I went to answer it. "Hey, Ruki! Are you doing okay? You look really pale; are you eating?" "Uh, I guess I skipped a few meals; come in please." I stepped away and led him to my living room and we sat down on the couch. "Do you want anything?" I asked him kindly before I had to do the hard part.

"No, so what was it you wanted to talk about?" I took a deep breathe and opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Akira, this is really hard for me to say; but let me ask you something first. You don't still hate me for calling the police on that party?" "Well, not anymore, come to think of it; I never really hated you for that." "Really? 'Cause I thought everyone hated me." "Well I didn't." I felt relieved that he didn't hate. He should've hated me for what I did, I ruined that night for him and everyone else.

"Well, why didn't you? I ruined the night for us to have fun and your not mad?" "Do you want me to be mad?" "N-no, I don't." We stared at each other for the longest time. "So, what did you want to talk about?" "What? Oh, uh nothing it was nothing; I just wanted to see if you would like to go out and maybe do some shopping or go see a movie?" "I'd like to go shopping that would be cool."

**_~~~Later that day~~~_**

We went to Shibuya 109 which is pretty rare for him I guess he was going because I really like to shop there. I find a lot of stuff that interest me. It's really big inside and I love the smell of it. I haven't been out in a while and it feels great.

"Hey, Akira can we go in there, please?" We went into a store that seemed interesting. We looked at a couple of shirts and I really like a certain one. It was a long sleeve shirt and it said, "It's only Rock n' Roll." I liked it. I'll buy it for you Taka-chan."

He said so nicely and his voice was so deep and I loved it, but I can't let him pay for it. That would be rude. "No, that's okay I'll buy." "No, no I insist." "Okay, thank you." I knew then I started to blush. I could feel it. We pretty much spent the whole day there. As we left with a whole lot of stuff Reita wanted to take out for dinner. "Hey, Ruki are you hungry at all?"

"I am a little bit why, what'd you have in mind." "Lets go to Ganso Kujiraya." "What? No way." "Why not?" I didn't even know why I didn't want to go in there. Maybe I was nervous to be seen by any wondering fan girls that would ruin this evening. "Never mind, okay we can go!" "Good, come on."

As we went in we chose our own table and sat down. "So, Ruki I hope you've been enjoying yourself today." He so nice, I'm glad he is actually being nice to me. "Yeah I guess I have, it has been really good spending time with you." "Do you want to come to my place after dinner? We could watch a movie." He's inviting me over? "Yeah, sure."

The waitress came and took our orders. We started talking and laughing. I haven't laughed in a long time, it felt really good; but then the "party" came up and my smile went away quick. I bet he noticed. "You do know we could've just left, it was pretty stupid to call the cops." " Yeah I guess you right." He stared at me for a little while. "So, why did you?"

"What?" "Why did you call the police?" SHIT! I hesitated this has to be it I have to tell him. " I was r-really drunk and I didn't know what I was doing." Our food came I looked at the waitress and thanked her, but Reita's eyes never left me. "What?" He didn't say anything, he kept staring at me. "Why are you staring at me." "I wasn't born yesterday Takanori, I can tell you're lying."

"I'm not-." "Yes, you are, did someone hurt you?" "No, no one hurt me." "Well, what happened then because you just lied three times already about why you called the police." "Um, Do you like your food?" "No. I don't because you wont tell me anything. The truth this time." I could feel tears stream down my face and they came down so fast. He got up and sat next to me and put his arm around me.

"It's okay, you can tell me." I started to cry out loud but buried my face in his chest. "It's okay don't cry."

I lifted my head and looked at him. I wiped my tears and began to talk. "Some guy raped me in his truck, I was too drunk I didn't know where I was going." He looked at me. "I told him no I didn't want to but, he just wouldn't stop." "Oh my… god I didn't know, why didn't you tell anyone?" "well, I couldn't I didn't know how you guys would react." "Is it someone we know? Do you know who it was?" I looked down I didn't want to say his name. "Is he someone we know or not?" "It was Masuyo Ohayashi." The tears came down faster know. "Are you serious, the guy that's been hanging around with us?" I started to feel more tears urging to come down and I started to feel sick to my stomach.

I didn't want to tell him the story but for some reason I knew I had to. He could save me.

"Yes, he was at the party and we dance for a little while, but then I started to get dizzy.

He sat me down and asked me if I wanted to go somewhere with him. I knew that I should've said no, but unfortunately I was too drunk to know what I was doing so I said yes. We went into the woods far from the party because his truck was parked there for some reason.

I got in the truck and he got in on the same side I was in. At first I didn't know what he was doing then he was kissing on my neck and asked me, if I- wanted to have sex. I said no but he kept going. Soon enough my pants were down and my shirt was up. I was trying to scream but, his hand was covering my mouth so, I tried to bang on the window but; no one could he me. He said if I told anyone that he would kill me."

Reita just looked at me and pulled me closer; I felt safe. Like nothing in the world could hurt me. _"No one's going to hurt you, I promise."_


	5. Chapter 5

He took me back to his place and we dropped our stuff on the floor. "So, how do you feel after you've told me what really happened?" I sat on his couch and started to cry. "Hey, what's wrong? I thought you'd be feeling a least a little bit better." "I shouldn't have told you." He grabbed me and pulled me close.

He told to lie down on his lap, and he started to rub my head so I could go to sleep. I closed my eyes this time I could finally get a good nights sleep.

_**~~~Nightmare~~~**_

My dream or I should say nightmare took me back into the truck, I could feel every part of him around me, I could hear him laughing. I could feel him in me, I screamed or at least tried to. Not a sound came out of my mouth. I could hear him laughing at my pain, I saw the blood trickle down my thighs and staining them along with the seat. Everything was so real to me.

I started to cry, I hoped I wasn't crying out loud. It hurt so much I could barely take it. I slowly opened my eyes, but it was too bright. I closed them and then I smelled something.

I smelled food. I opened my eyes so they could adjust and I realized it was already morning? I had a blanket over me and a pillow under my head. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, then I looked around and I was in Reita's room! I got up and opened his door leading to the living room. I went pass the living room and into the kitchen, and saw Reita cooking breakfast.

"Good Morning Ruki, did you sleep okay?" "Uh… yeah." I yawned and then sat down at the table. "I heard you talking in your sleep; do you want to talk about your dream?" I looked at him with tears streaming down my face. "What did you hear?" "You were crying." I wiped my tears, I feel like a cry baby crying every second in front of Reita. "You hungry at all?" "Yes, I am."

He gave me a plate full of food. Everything thing looked great. "Akira I didn't know you could cook." "Well Kai taught me a little." He laughed a little trying to sound modest , but I thought he was good over all. The food tasted great. "This is really good, I love this!" I was eating it so fast I got the hiccups. "Hey, slow down, Takanori; it's not going anywhere."

I got embarrassed and began to eat slower. After I was done Akira took my plate and washed it for me. "You don't have to do this for me, I can wash it." "No no, It's okay and besides you're my guest." I gave him my dish and he told me to go sit in the living room and relax. I sat down on the couch and waited for something else to happen, he then came in and sat down next to me. "So, what was your dream about?" "I don't really want to talk about it, please."

"Okay, that's fine." He phone started to ring. "Oh, hold on Ruki." I nodded and he took his phone and answered it in the next room. I listened to him talk and I assumed it was Kai he was talking to, because Kai was really loud on the phone. He hung and I was about to ask what did Kai want but he said it anyway. "Kai, wants us to go to his place to talk." I looked at him, I was scared; would Reita tell?

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone I promise." I went with Reita and we got in his car and left. We really didn't talk at all the way there. There really wasn't anything to talk about and I certainly didn't want to talk about my dream. We got out of the car and noticed Uruha and Aoi's car and I knew this was going to be one hell of a ride. Reita knocked on Kai's door and Uruha answered it.

"Hi, Reita!" But when he looked at me his smile instantly went away. "Come in, Akira." Reita left the door open for me because Uruha would've closed it right there.

"Thanks for coming you guys, because we really need to talk." I sat down away from everybody so I wouldn't get them mad. "So, what do we need to talk about Kai?" I was trying to sound like nothing was wrong with me. "Well, we haven't been acting like we used to. You see we have all been mean to each other lately and I want us to talk about what's been bothering us."

"Oh, Kai that's easy, it's Ruki." "Uruha you shouldn't-." "Shouldn't What?" I tried not to get involved even though it was about me. "We all agree that he's the main problem right?" "I don't." Thankfully Akira was nice enough to say that. "Well, Reita you don't count." "You see! Why the hell are we fighting like this?" I

've never seen Kai get angry and I feel like crying right now I don't think I can hold back my tears any longer. I burst into tears, I fall out of my seat and onto the ground and just start crying. I start apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Kai comes down to my level and starts to rub my back but, I cry even harder. "Ruki it's okay, don't listen to Uruha."

"No, it's not that; I- I. At the party I called the police because I was… Raped!" I continued to cry afraid of what was going to come next. "What? You were? Why didn't you tell us, Takanori?" Uruha came down next to me and started to talk to me. "I'm sorry Ruki, I am terribly sorry." Akira put his head down but, then got up and walked over to me.

"That's why I called the - the police at the party." Kouyou looked at me and this time he wasn't angry. "The person raped you at the party?" "Yes."

"Do you know who it was?" I looked at Akira, my eyes gestured him to tell and he did. "It was Masuyo Ohayashi." "Are you serious?" "Yes, I am; he said he would kill Ruki if he told anyone," Uruha looked at him shocked. "That's awful! Dear God Ruki you should've told us anyway, we still could've helped you and put the Ass in jail!" I felt sick that I put everyone in danger.

"Don't worry Ruki we'll help you." "Thank You so much." I finally felt safe.

_**~~ 7 weeks later ~~**_

We are all friends again and Kai has been working out court schedules to get Masuyo in jail and to get me a restraining order against him. We also found out that he was already a registered sex offender and that he committed rapes before. So, if we win he finally be put in jail and could get 10 to 15 years in prison. I also was able to bail out some of friends and Kouyou's sister out of jail.

Kouyou's has been so supportive now and totally helpful. We're hanging out more and not keeping secrets from each other.

He was helping me clean my house. "Hey, thanks Kouyou helping me clean my house." "Yeah your welcome. Hey, Takanori I'm sorry for the mean things I've said and

done over that stupid party. It really wasn't your fault." I looked down and felt like I was going to cry. "Don't worry about it, I'm okay." He nodded and smiled at me and went to helping me clean. I was actually moving to an apartment Tokyo. There was an apartment out there that is very nice and I was moving in it.

Kai said it's always good to start off fresh by moving from a place that would give you memories of the bad things. So that's what I'm doing. "We'll Ruki I'm meeting up with Aoi so, I'm going to go."

"Okay, thanks for helping." As he left, I continued cleaning. Finally a hour later, I was done and there was a knock on my door. I said in a cheerful voice.

"Coming!" I went toward the door and opened it. "Moshi moshi!" My smile went away as I looked up at who it was. "Masuyo…Ohayashi." "So, I raped you, huh? Really! You wanted just as much as I did!" He pushed into the apartment and closed the door. He grabbed me and slapped my face. I fell to the ground and tried to kick him. He stomped on my stomach.

I got and ran but he grabbed me and picked me up and carried me to a empty room. I screamed and he punched in my face.

I tried to hit but my punches were nothing to him. "Shut the hell up!" He kissed my lips to drown out my screaming and threw me on the floor. "NO, Stop!" He pulled off my pants but I kicked him in the face and stomach and screamed louder. He laid on top of me and kissed me so I wouldn't scream. I tried to push him off. I felt my underwear come off.

"Oh, god please, No!" He went in me hard, and his thrusts were even harder. He kissed me to block out my screams. He took off and pinned my arms down still going in and out of me. I started to scream I guess he didn't care anymore. He pulled out of me and pulled out a knife. He started to cut me and I cried out loud for help.

"I told you to keep your mouth shut but now you're going to get what you deserve!" He put the knife against my throat.


	6. Chapter 6

Reita's POV

I really want to call Ruki and tell him how I feel. I'm going to explode if I don't.

So I pick up the phone and dial his cell phone number. It goes right to voice mail.

But, I need to tell him face to face. I take my Harley to his place, it will be quicker. I grab my helmet and leave out the door. I get on my motorcycle and start to drive off. I'm a nervous wreck on the way to his apartment, I stopped and parked in the parking lot. I don't even know how to start, to say that I love him.

I go into his building feeling very confident and I also felt that something was wrong like I needed to hurry up. I went to his door it was unlocked and opened a little. I pushed it open and went in. "Ruki?" I walked around I knew he was moving so everything was packed up but then I saw blood in a room on the wall I walked in and it was all on the floor. And all over.

"Ruki!"

I ran toward him and sat next to trying to wake him up. "Ruki come on baby wake up, open your for me." I shook him a couple of times and his eyes opened. "Re- Reit-at?" "Yes, its me, its going to be okay." I took out my cell phone and dialed 911 but then I heard foot steps behind me. I turned to see Masuyo.

"Masuyo, what the hell! Why are you here? What the fuck did you do to Ruki?"

"What does it look like? He told everyone, he broke the deal we had and he had to pay the price."

"You monster! You-you RAPIST!" "I did not rape him, he wanted it to happen to him anyway!"

"You liar! You raped him and you knew he didn't have any intention in doing that with you!"

I was so angry how could he say that! He really is a monster. "Aki-ra." I heard his little voice and turned toward him, he looked like half the blood in his body was all over him. He had cuts all over him and most of his blood seemed to be coming out of his lower half. I felt like crying, I wanted to cry; I felt like… I was losing him. "Yes, Takanori?" I could feel the tears creeping down.

"Just, go. Don-Don't stay he-here, please." I couldn't just leave him.

"No, Takanori no I can't just leave you. I'm taking you home with me."

"I don't think either of you two will be getting out of here alive."

"You just shut the hell up, you bastard! I'm taking him with and there is not a damned thing your going to do about it."

I looked back down at Takanori who was barely conscience an whispered to him.

"I'm taking you with me, you're going to be okay." He opened his eyes and just stared at me with tears streaming down.

"N-no, I- You need to go." I didn't want to listen to him anymore. It sounds bad, yes but; he's going to get out of here.

I got up and turned toward Masuyo. He looked like a demon with that smirk on his face, I wanted to kill him right on the spot. He told me that I won't be getting out here alive. With out a fight that is.

"I don't want to kill you, Akira; but if you try to take 'Mini whore' then I'll kill both of you."

"He is not a whore!"

"Whatever you say, stick up for Mini Whore."

"Shut up!" I could feel the tears yet again coming down, I felt weak; I had to do something.

"Come on, Akira do something. Ha, save Mini Whore or watch him die."

I looked back at Takanori, I could barely see his chest move to know that if he was breathing or not. "I don't care what you do with me. But please don't hurt Takanori."

"Why shouldn't I!"

"You raped him, why should he still pay for it! You've also raped other people too."

He glared at me and turned , to go into the other room. I looked at Ruki and saw that he wasn't even breathing. I knelt down and tried to wake him up, but his eyes wouldn't open. He had a pulse but, it was very faint. He opened his eyes a little bit and looked at me. Then looked to the side.

"Akira, it hurts." "I know, I know I'm going to get you out of here."

He closed his eyes again and it looked like he was falling asleep. I heard footsteps behind me. I quickly turned around, as Masuyo tried to swing a plank of wood at but; I grabbed it in time. I pushed him away from Takanori, snatching it right out of his hands. I hit him in the head with it and he fell to the ground.

I continued beating him with it and the more I did, the more blood came out of Masuyo. I was hoping I was killing him, but he needs to go to jail and rot in there.

I slowly stopped and his screams quieted, so have mine. I dropped the piece on the ground and tried to breathe.

Realizing the more time I wasted here was causing Takanori's life. I had to get him to a hospital. I went over to him and grabbed a blanket that I found in one of the boxes and wrapped him up in it.

I called a ambulance and the police, but really couldn't stay in here because of Masuyo. I picked Takanori up, he feels like he hasn't eaten anything. I leave the apartment and he wakes up.

"Hey, how are you doing so far."

"It hurts."

"I know it's going to be okay." He continued to bleed which worried me even more. I tried to keep pressure on some of the wounds but blood came out in various places. I saw the police and the Ambulance. Thank God. The police went to the apartment and I went toward to Ambulance. They put him on a Gurney and put him in the truck. I hoped that this wasn't the last time I would ever see him. I explained what happened between Ruki and Masuyo. The police took in and drove off. I should call Kai and tell him what happened.

"Moshi moshi!"

"Kai, Ruki… he just got taken by Ambulance and is on his way to an hospital."

"Oh, oh… my God! No, what happened."

"Masuyo came into his place and attacked him." "Oh, no is he okay?"

"He was talking when I was with but, he was bleeding a lot."

"Okay, I'm going to tell Yuu and Kouyou." "Okay, he's at Matsuzawa Hospital."

"Okay, bye." I got on my motorcycle and drove off.

_**~~~30 minutes~~~**_

After almost getting hit by a car, and going through a couple of red lights.

I made it to the hospital, when I went in I saw that the others were already here.

Kai and Uruha looked like they were crying, and I had to assume the worst. I went over to Aoi and asked him if Ruki was okay.

He pulled me to the side and told me something. I really didn't want to hear the rest, but apparently my nightmare became reality; but it felt like a fantasy.

Takanori was dead. He died before the Ambulance even got to the hospital. He died because of all the blood he had lost.

I loved him, and I couldn't even tell him. It was too late.

**I know you guys probably wanted Ruki to live so him and Reita can be together. But I'm sorry this wasn't supposed to be a happy story. I am so so so sorry for you  
Ruki lovers out there. T.T I was crying when I was writing this.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kai's POV

I wish I could tell you that something came out of Ruki's death. Like mural or named a street after him.

No, he's just gone; that one little star that completed the night sky. It's raining now as we all watched them put him in the ground. Into the cold, lifeless ground where his love and words won't mean anything to anyone anymore. His funeral is not just for us but the world. It was like the world was crying as the rain poured. His parents arrived his Dad's face was emotionless but I could tell he was hurt.

His Mom was crying her eyes out. I want to cry, but Ruki took all my tears with him. He was keeping them safe within his beating less heart. Reita hasn't said a word since he told me that he loved Takanori. He loo

ked dead, his eyes were closed like he couldn't look at the casket. Awhile later we started to talk to each other less and less. Akira moved away.

We never really talked him since then. Kouyou was going to Therapy which was a good thing for him, he was hurting a lot because he was so mean to Takanori for a long time and he couldn't forgive himself.

But he is doing a lot better. Yuu was living with Kouyou, since Yuu didn't want to live by himself anymore. He was afraid of being alone. He's been having problems ever since Takanori's death.

Akira called me the other day saying that he really loved Takanori and that he will miss us. I really didn't understand what he meant because he hung up afterwards. The next day we all heard that Akira… had shot himself in the mouth.

The police found a letter that he wrote…

_I know you guys may not have liked the idea of me doing this,  
but the pain was just too much. I should've saved him,  
he needed me to save him. I'm sorry that I may have hurt you all. Kouyou, Yuu, and especially Yutaka.  
I love all of you, I don't want you to be sad. Think of how happy I will be with Takanori; that was all I ever wanted was to be with him.  
Now it's your time to live your lives to the fullest. Don't mess it up. _

_ Love and always will,_

_ Akira_

Back to Kai's POV

My tears didn't stop as I read this. The anger that surged through my body.

That wasn't fair for him to kill himself, he wasn't the only one in pain; we all loved Takanori. Now he's telling us not to be sad!

From here on out it will just get worse! I HATE Akira for doing this! He was selfish, we loved him too. Now he's gone! I can't stop crying.

I won't even leave my for the fear of seeing the beautiful blue sky, that will remind me of Takanori. Or see and feel the warmth of the sun, that will remind me of Akira. I can't think or breathe.

A couple of months passed and we all stopped talking to each other completely. When Takanori died, he took our lives with him because he knew that we will join him.

**Very Soon.**


End file.
